


Here You Are

by arbarkati



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arbarkati/pseuds/arbarkati
Summary: Bill reflects on her adventures and her life, post Twice Upon a Time.Spoilers for that special and Series 10 in general.





	Here You Are

Biill is always surprised at what her life has become.

She didn't expect her life to be a science fiction movie - or probably more a TV show, yes, a TV show more than a movie. She didn't expect to be turned into a cyborg, and then thanks to Heather, an oil creature. And now they explore the universe, maybe even save things the same way that the Doctor does. She's talked to Sarah Jane Smith, who finds herself doing the same thing.

Bill has even met other companions, sometimes in the middle of their times as companions. She's always careful to seem like she's just around and lending a hand, and never in the sight of the Doctor, no matter what he might look like. She doesn't want to influence him, and in those times she uses "Billie" where she would never have otherwise. He is still her teacher, but she wants him to notice her because of her smile, not because she's shown up so many times in his life.

(She's aware of Clara, who's pretty much done just that.)

This is a life that she wouldn't trade for anything. She and Heather sometime become human so that they can do things that they can't as oil, things that make Bill blush so much at the memories. They are what make Bill, well, Bill.

But sometimes, she realizes, she can't be everywhere at once. It messes up the timestream.

She makes contact with the Testimony. The woman who runs it is delightful. She agrees to make Glass replicas of Bill and Heather even though they're not anywhere close to dead.

When she comes back later to see her friend, her duplicate tells her of the adventure she has, trying to get a World War I soldier back so he can die. Of how her Doctor refused to put her duplicate in danger, and how the other Doctor yelled at her for calling him an arse. She can believe it; she's seen him.

At least, her duplicate tells her, he still loves her as a friend and a student.

She's met his successor, and she is brilliant. She is very much the Doctor, and would have maybe been Bill's type once upon a time. But not now. They're friends, even if Bill isn't a companion anymore and never will be. She's maybe once or twice ran across this Doctor in this Doctor's solo adventures, and if this one feels guilty about what happened before... well, at least she's willing to accept that Bill can't be killed now, and even pretend that Bill is a companion once more.

So Bill keeps traveling, keeps adventuring, keeps going with Heather. Because this is her life, and she wouldn't trade anything for it.


End file.
